Wouldn't Change a Thing
by leesuhx7
Summary: Sonny and Chad, still living together after breakup deal with a series of problems.
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes, finding myself in a room. I look around and see four white walls. I sit up but something restrains me from getting up. That's when I noticed I'm in a hospital bed with tubes attached to me, the pain finally hits me all at once, my body's sore and aching everywhere. It feels like I've been hit by a truck and ran over repeatedly. Nothing makes to me, so I pull the tubes out that had restrained me from moving. I slowly pull the covers off and get off the bed. I walk over to a mirror, and look at myself in shock. All I can do is keep staring. My reflection is horrifying. Cuts and burses; every part of me black and blue. I look down at my body and every inch is black a blue the same as my face. I don't understand how this could happen, but slowly it comes back to me. I scream and drop to the floor holding my knees. Memories of the knight creeping back into my mind just making me want to scream and cry some more so I do. I scream at the top of my lungs. That's when he opens the door.

"Hello Sonny." He smiles.

And this is how it all started…..

SONNY'S POV  
"So let me get this straight. You and Chad are broken up, but still living together?" Tawni asked surprised into the phone.  
"Yeah, were going to try and stay friends, it's for the best." I said with sadness in my voice.  
"So what happened? Give me all the details"  
*Flashback*  
"Hey Baby." Chad kissed me on the cheek. Things were definitely more questionably for me lately. Not that Chad would notice. He thought everything was perfect in his life.  
"Hi." I said flatly.  
"Wha- What's wrong?" Chad asked sitting on the couch next to me.  
"I'm just going to come out about this blunt, ok?"  
"Ok, go ahead."  
"Chad, I think we need a break."  
"Wow that was definitely blunt." Chad said with hurt and surprise in his voice. "Why, would you want to do that? Everything was going great."  
"No Chad. Everything for you was going great, just like you always think."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"It means I don't think I can fully trust you with my feelings."  
"Why wouldn't you be able to trust me?" He said confused getting up from the couch.  
"Your past." I said getting up from the couch. "You being a player, I feel like they're still some of that part of you left." He looked confused. " I mean we can still be friends, I just think-"  
"We should see other people?" He asked.  
"Yea, that would be for the better."  
"Fine" He said.  
"Fine" I gave him a small smile.  
"Good"  
"Good" Chad went to hug me, but we couldn't seem to get our hands in the right place.  
"Well this is Awkward." He laughed.  
"Yea awkward." I smiled.  
*Flashback Over*  
"Wow" Tawni said surprised. I heard the front door close. Chad walked in with gorgeous red head. It's been 2 weeks since our break up. I still haven't dated anyone; Chad has already been with several girls.  
"Bye Tawni, I have to go." I said quickly into the phone.  
"But Sonn-"I hung up on her.  
"Oh hey Chad, who's this?" I asked curios.  
"This is Stephanie Miller, my new girlfriend." Chad said with a smirk.  
"Girlfriend? Huh." I said annoyed.  
"She's going to be staying over tonight. Any problems with that, Sonny?"  
"Oh no, not at all." I said with a smirk. "I'm going out clubbing tonight, any problems with that Chad?  
"Not at all." Chad said mimicking my smirk.  
"Wow, I feel tension between you two. Maybe I should leave." Stephanie looked upset  
"Don't leave Stephanie, everything's good." Chad said putting his hand around her.  
"Yea just great." I smiled.  
SONNY'S POV  
"Tawni, I need to find a date!" I screamed at Tawni in our dressing room. "Someone that will piss Chad off so much, someone even cockier then himself."  
"But I thought you were over Chad?"  
"I am." I said comely.  
"Then why do you need a date to make him jealous?"  
"Pftt, I'm not trying to make Chad jealous, I just don't want to be date-less." I lied.  
"You do realize, you were the one who decided to break up with him right?"  
"Not the point" I said annoyed."Tawni I thought you were going to help me."  
"I am, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Tawni gasped realizing what she had just said.  
"Awe, Tawni you care!" I said bouncing up and down hugging her.  
"Oh, just get off me before I take it back." Tawni said pushing me off her.  
"Now, I might have the perfect in guy, to make Chad jealous!" Tawni smiled  
"Let me guess, Zac Efron?"  
"No, even better! James."  
"Tawni that might just be perfect!" I squeaked.  
"I know, I'm a genius!" She clapped with excitement.  
CHAD'S POV  
Things have been weird since me and Sonny's break up. We try to be friends, but I still have feelings for her. The kind of feelings I don't usually get with a girl. A word I've never used before, love. That's right; Cha Dylan Cooper has a soft spot, but only for Sonny Monroe. This is what I get for putting my walls down, a broken heart.  
I spend my every day trying to get Sonny jealous. I bring girls home, I bring girlfriends home. None of them compared to Sonny. Every day I hope that Sonny will take me back. Today's the day I think Sonny Monroe the girl I love, has moved on from our relationship. She's going clubbing. She hasn't been out of this house or dating since our break up. It Kills me inside to see her like this, but it was her who did this all, and destroyed us. I guess I still hold a grudge. But who wouldn't if the girl of your dreams crushed your heart.  
"Hey, Chaddy." Sonny smiled, yeah we still flirt.  
"Hey, Sonshine." I jumped on the couch sitting next her.  
"Where's Stephanie? I thought you guys would be hanging out since you're boyfriend and girlfriend." She said facing toward me.  
"Shower. Where's your date? I assume you would have a date for the club right?"But I was cut off by a knock on the door. Sonny got up from the couch a smiled.  
"That must be my date!" Sonny opened the door.  
"James!" Sonny gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.  
"Hey Sonshine, ready for our date." Sonny blushed and nodded taking his hands and intertwining their fingers.  
I cannot believe Sonny would even think about going on a date with James after the last time. He was a player and jerk; he would stop at any cost to get what he wanted. The worst part of all he used MY nickname for Sonny, unbelievable.  
"Bye Chad!" Sonny said walking out with James.

"Bye." I said annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Want another drink?" James asked "No, I'm fine thanks." I said plainly. I'm not much of a drinker.

"Come on Sonny you barely drank all night, learn to loosen up a bit."

"I said no James."

"Were leaving then." He grabbed my arm roughly.

"I'm sorry ok? I don't drink much just loosen up on your grip you're scaring me." He smiled sweetly and pushed me into the passenger seat of his car.

"Whatever Sonny."

"You missed my turn." I pointed out the window to James.

"I know."

"Ok? Then turn back, my house is over there."

"Were not going to your house."

"James bring me home."I said starting to panic.

"I'm not done having fun yet, sorry baby."

I didn't know what to do, I was scared. So I did the only thing I could do to stop him from bringing me anywhere else. I pulled out my phone and started dialing Chad's number.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked grabbing my phone " NO, stop James!" I yelled trying to grab my phone.

"You're such a whore Sonny, calling Chad for help? Well you and Chad are done, he's not here to help you anymore. So make this easy and shut up!" He yelled throwing my phone out the window. I Just stared in shock, I didn't expect any of this to happen.

"You know Sonny, you're such a tease. Calling me, asking me out on a date, dancing with me, having a couple of drinks. But what did you expect? Did you really think you would go on a date with me and not sleepover? You're so naive."

I couldn't listen to him anymore, he was sick! Completely sick. He just wanted me to be another of his little whores. I needed to think fast on what I could do. I needed to stop this car before the worst can happen; rape. My mind was going crazy, so without realizing it I grabbed the wheel from him, bring it towards the side of the road.

"You BITCH!" James yelled slapping me across the face. I stared in shock as tears streamed down my face. He pulled into his driveway yanking me out of the car by my harm. He unlocked his door as I struggled to get away pushing at his chest. But his grip just got tighter. We were in his house now. And he was dragging me into his room throwing me onto his bad. He grabbed a rag from his draw tying it across my mouth as I tried to scream. He started undressing me, but I slapped him and pushed and clawed him, but nothing was stopping him. He punched me and everything went black.

I opened my eye tear stained eyes looking around. I tried getting up but felt sore between my leg, reminding me of what happened the night before. I started to cry as everything hit me. I lost my virginity unwillingly to James.

Tell me what you think, give me some ideas.


End file.
